(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid cell and to the use thereof for the induction of tumor immunity by injection into a patient suffering from B cell neoplasia.
(ii) Description of Related Art
Despite the progress in chemotherapy and radiotherapy made in the last years, malignant disorders of B cells in man (B cell neoplasias), such as B cell lymphomas, still have an extraordinarily unfavorable prognosis. It is impossible to cure these diseases. Therefore, it is neccessary to develop new treatment strategies. In this respect, great hopes are placed in immunotherapeutical approaches, which shall induce rejection of the tumor by the immune system of the patient.
It is known that tumor-associated antigens are present on tumor cells and that in principle the immune system is able to recognize these antigens and attack the malignant cells. Tumors have, however, developed certain strategies which enable them to escape the immune reaction. For example, this is possible by insufficient presentation of tumor associated antigens and/or insufficient activation of the tumor-specific T cells which are generally present.
Malignant B cells, such as B cell lymphomas, are unique because they bear an absolutely tumor-specific antigen, namely the idiotype of the immunoglobulin expressed by them. This, however, represents a very weak immunogen.